Freedom, Maybe
by Clarinetsl
Summary: She wants freedom, even if it means losing herself, even if it means forgetting. Why won't they let her? Complete, sorry no new chapters. If you want to use the idea and run with it feel free too, just PM me so I'm not surprised.


**AN: This is my first fanfiction on here (or anywhere) and I'm a short story type writer so please bear with me. Also I am horrible with dialogues, and spelling that word, I just really hate quotation marks when I'm writing, but love them when reading.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>How It Should Have Ended<p>

* * *

><p>Baby Doll didn't struggle as they led her through the halls. She saw the triumphant look Cook sent her. She just smiled. Yes she knew what was coming, she welcomed it. Never again would she remember that she had inadvertently murdered her sister. Never see her step-father's gleeful grin as she dropped the gun and left. Never again hear the screams that still rang in her ears from when Blue killed the others. She welcomed the lobotomy, she wanted to forget, to be innocent, free. Sure, escaping would have been better, but this… this she could work with.<p>

* * *

><p>Gorski walked into the room where the procedure was going to take place and talked to the High Roller, well, argued. "I don't agree with this solution Doctor."<p>

"But why would you sign for a procedure you don't agree with?" He showed her where her signature was, where she had to of signed it, but all she did was frown.

"I didn't sign this," She said, "Doctor, do not go through with this procedure, this is not my signature, give me enough time to get to the bottom of this."

"Very well, but I can only prolong this for a week."

"That's long enough, thank you, Doctor."

The doors opened and the orderlies brought Baby Doll in but the Doctor stopped them saying, "Sorry, my equipment is broken, it will take at least a week to replace. I am unable to do the procedure today." With that he walked past the orderlies and out the door.

* * *

><p>Baby Doll opened her mouth, afraid for the first time that she may not get her freedom, but Madame Gorski just shushed her and said, "Don't fret, everything will be fine," Looking at the orderlies she continued, "Take her back to her room." Then before she could protest she led back through the halls, and shut in the small room she had been kept in ever since she stabbed Blue and helped Sweet Pea escape. As she sat in her room she wondered if she would ever be free, in any way. She around at the small hole in the wall they called hers. It only held a bed, a ceiling light, and a small chair. She really only had enough room for the door to open. There was no escape from this room, she had already tried. They had made sure to leave her nothing to work with, not even sheets or a pillow. She sat on her bed; really nothing more than a thin mattress on the floor she contemplated where everything had gone wrong. She decided that it must have been when Blondie betrayed them. She knew with out a doubt that <em>that<em> was the moment everything went wrong. Blondie was the reason Rocket and Amber had died and had even killed herself. Baby Doll knew, however, she couldn't hate her. She could hate herself, her step-father, and even her mother for dying sometimes and everyone knows how much she hates Blue, but she couldn't hate Blondie. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't. She felt guilty. She felt guilty for her sister's death, and for Rocket's death, and Amber's and especially Blondie's. She felt that if someone had been sent with Blondie to get the music, that she wouldn't have told, and so none of the deaths that followed would have happened, and so, she blamed herself. She was the leader after all, and she wanted to forget. All of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the first chapter, review and let me know if I should continue, or not. Yes I know its a little short, but its just the first chapter, the next one should be longer. I want feedback, please. I have an idea about how it will go. I also have a second idea I might work with later. All reviews welcome, even flames.<strong>


End file.
